For the Love of Baseball
by AJRCullen
Summary: Jasper and Bella are partners on the Boston PD. What will happen when these avid Red Sox fans, find the rival pitcher murdered in the locker room?
1. Chapter 1

**AN: So, we hope that you enjoy this little rambling of our minds. We are going to try to post everyday for ya. Spread the word, the agrutle's are writing a fic together! Jay will write Jasper's POV and Amanda will write Bella's POV.**

**BPOV**

I had been a Red Sox fan for as long as I could remember. Now I'm here at Fenway Park to investigate a murder, not just any murder but one of a rival team's pitcher. The Yankees' pitcher Jacob Black was found in the showers dead. Of course no one had seen anything, but it was my job to figure it out; with my partner; Jasper.. We had been partners for a little over a year and let me tell you it wasn't easy. Whitlock was a cocky bastard and I knew that this was going to be the case that stressed our working together to the max.

Let me start by saying that it wasn't that Jasper didn't know what he was doing, he did, and he was the best in the department besides me. We worked well together but there was this underlying tension and I tried my hardest to ignore it. There were times that he seemed to look right through me as if I wasn't there and other times it was like I was the only thing in the world he saw.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: So one we go

**JPOV**

I worked on Bella for weeks to go to the Sox's regular season game with me; the Yanks and Sox were tied for the lead in the division. She kept giving me some shit about not understanding baseball but I wasn't buying it. Ever since we were assigned as partners by the Chief, she had this attitude towards me.

I was determined to break her.

I was so excited that she finally agreed that I spent the week tripping over my words and messing up paperwork that had to be turned in.

Imagine my surprise, while we were sitting there in the stands, enjoying the Red Sox Division winning game, to have Fenway security lead us to the scene of a gruesome murder.

_Fantastic; opportunity wasted with Bella. _


	3. Chapter 3

When Jasper asked me to go to this game, I lied. I told him I really didn't understand baseball, I know it was wrong but I really didn't want be alone with him. He was my partner and that's where our connection should end, or so I thought. After working with him for, I started having these dreams. You know what kind of dreams I'm talking about, it started out innocently enough, kissing and caressing to full blown sex dreams. It was uncomfortable, but I wasn't going to let it affect my professional life. So that was why I lied, I figured it was a good reason. Sadly though the man wouldn't stop so I finally said I'd go. I never thought that I would end up in the locker room, much less in the locker room for a murder!

Jacob Black was the pitcher that was found dead in the locker room showers, he had pitched in the game earlier. After he was pulled from the game he was pissed and they sent him on to the locker room to cool off. While we were waiting for the coroner to come, I searched his locker and bag, while Whitlock went to get specifics on the victim. I found a plane ticket to Seattle,dated for a week from now, a book of matches from a bar called Mikey's and a picture of a small child in a forest. Looking at everything Whitlock came back to share what he had found out.

Jasper gives me the rundown. "Alright, Jacob Black, age 24, Born in Washington State. He is single and has a condo in upper Manhattan. No known health issues or drug problems. He has one living parent, Billy Black. He seems to be a normal guy."

I glanced at him and said, " If he's so normal then why is he dead, and who wanted him that way?"

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks so much for reading!<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**JPOV**

_Really? I could think of a few people that would want Black dead!_

"I could think of a few. He has tossed a no hitter against us earlier in the season. So, there are probably close to forty thousand people here that would want him dead," I was feeling a little pissy. This was taking me away from the biggest game of the year.

_Keep your head on straight! You have a job to do!_

"We have to wait on Alice to get here to release the body."

I stood there observing the scene.

Gruesome; whoever wanted this man dead, made it quite clear to everyone. There was blood spattered all over the wall. The shower was still on washing away some of the shampoo and blood that mixed in his hair.

It seemed like we waited forever for Alice, I even glanced down to see that this man was fucking hung.

_DAMN! _

"Seriously, nothing will ever surprise me again. I had to explain to Edward why I had to leave him in the stands," Alice's quite, yet demanding voice came into the room.

Alice walked over to the shower, nodded and Bella and I and bent down to get a closer look at the body.

"So, I guess he had a blunt trauma to the skull," I smiled, obviously impressing everyone with my medical knowledge of the obvious.

"Well, smart ass, your deduction would be correct," Alice was putting on her gloves and getting a thermometer out of her purse.

**AN O by the way, we know nothing about being police or coroners, so if we makes a bo bo….just smile and nod as the penguins of Madagascar would say We are just having a good time. **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I'm sorry to say there won't be any updates this weekend.. Its Ag's birthday and our anniversary so we are spending the weekend with family! Hope everyone has a great weekend. Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

><p>Alice was the smallest woman I knew, but she never let that stop her. She was the best damn coroner that we had and I was glad she was working on this case with us. I went down to autopsy to find out what she had discovered. I also wanted to see how the rest of her evening with Edward had gone. We were friends, the best of friends actually.<p>

"Hey lady, whatcha got for me?" I said as I hopped up on her desk.

"Please use my desk as a chair Bella, there aren't chairs right there in front of it." She rolled her eyes as she said it.

I got up and sat in a chair like a chastised child. " Well what do you have on Black? Anything that we can use?"

" Tox screen came back clean, which surprised me because of the whole steroid stigma surrounding baseball. I haven't gotten all the results back yet but I'm going to go out on a limb and say that the blow to the head is what killed him. His organs looked healthy and there was no indication of any issues there. He was hit in the back of the head so I don't think he saw it coming but I really can't say that for sure.I found nothing under his fingernails and there was no sign that he fought with his attacker. I did find something on his back though it was a tattoo of some initials, J.S. All he had in his stomach was some water and Gatorade" She closed the folder she had and looked up at me.

I smiled at her, "Let me know if you find anything else. Thanks for rushing this Allie, the Yankee's people are on our backs for this to be finished fast. They don't care if its right, just finished. Sooooo, how are you and Edward doing?"

She sighed and looked at me all dreamy and said "He's the best Bella! So handsome and he is so considerate. I am so glad he asked me out! What about you B, gone on any dates lately? With a certain detective perhaps?"

I growled, "Allie, don't even start. That man is so infuriating. I don't see him like that. You know that!"

"I think you protest too much, B. Jasper is yummy looking, and you haven't thought about him naked?"

Alice was leaning in to hear my answer, when I heard from the door, "I'm curious to hear the answer to that question."

* * *

><p><strong>Have a wonderful weekend everyone! <strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**JPOV**

I sat there, waiting for the lashing that was about to come. The captain was someone that you didn't fuck with.

_Goddamn Bella is downstairs with Alice and I'm stuck here with my balls dripping sweat._

"Detective, I see you still do not cease to surprise me." Captain Esme Cullen scolded.

"I try, I really try," I joked.

Captain Esme sat down and looked over the folder that she had in her hand.

"Jasper, this is something that you had better listen to very carefully," she pointed to a picture of Jacob, lying dead on the shower floor.

"Okay?" I was confused.

"Okay, I know you are well known for all of your fuck ups," she scolded me.

She had every right to.

I still remember the drunk hit and run that I handled before Bella became my partner. I arrested the wrong man and practically brow beat him to a confession.

I think the county is still paying for that lawsuit.

Esme smacked the table and leaned back in her chair, "I cannot assign anyone else to this case as most of the other detectives are still chasing the Boston Tripper."

"Okay," I mumbled.

"If you fuck this up I will own you badge and more importantly, your balls," she got up and left me speechless.

_I'm fucked. _


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Yeah I know it's been a while a couple of days. It just wasn't flowing for me! I hope y'all are still with me! AG**

* * *

><p>I just about had a heart attack, "Jeeze, Rose, what are you doing here this time of day? Why aren't you at work with Carlisle?"<p>

Rose is my sister and she's a nurse at a local doctor's office, who happens to be the Captain's husband, Carlisle.

"I had the afternoon off, to get ready for my evening with Emmett, and I heard about the little problem down at Fenway, so I thought I'd come and see what was going on. I didn't know if you would be on the case but I took a chance to come find out. I never thought I'd hear you and Al talking about your partner. So, what's the answer to that questions, my dearest sister." Rose stared at me waiting for me to answer.

"I, um, I'm not answering that question. I have so much that I should be doing, I don't have time to sit around here and dawdle. Someone is dead and I have to find out what the hell happened. You two can stay here and talk all you want." I ramble when I'm nervous. Its not a very becoming trait of mine but it is what it is. They knew what I was doing and they were holding in the laughter.

I turned and left but not before I could hear Rose and Allie laughing and whispering. I bet those two are talking about my little rambling episode. Bitches.

I went back upstairs to let Whitlock in on what I had learned from Alice. He was sitting at his desk with his head in his hands. _Uh oh _the Captian must of reamed him for something. Thats the only excuse I can come up with.

"What up, Whitlock? You got anything new to share? Alice gave me the run down." I slid the folder with all the info in it to him. "Someone was pissed at this dude, mad enough to bash him in the head when he wasn't looking."

He looked up at me with a dazed look on his face. "What? Yeah, I have Black's hotel and what room he was in. I already called them and the manager at the hotel we would be coming to look at his room and for them to stay out of it. We don't need something like a maid cleaning up all our potential evidence. The captain would have my ass, even if it wouldn't be my fault. I'm on thin ice here, Swan."

"Let's go then! Where was he staying? I wonder if he had any guests visit him. I guess the only way to find out is to go there." I grabbed my jacket and followed him out. It helps that he has a fantastic ass that I got to watch. Oh I am so screwed.


	8. Chapter 8

**JPOV**

I had no idea what we were going to find at the hotel. I hoped that there would be some sort of bombshell that would break this case and get me back in the good graces of the Captain. Something, however told me that this would not be the case.

We drove over in silence to the hotel, there was too much too think about. There were a couple random thoughts that I wanted to share with Bella, but every time I turned to speak, no words would come out.

I had never had an issue speaking my mind with her. We always had a good working relationship, I guess the stress of the past couple hours were effecting me. She looked like she was glowing.

My finger started to twitch, I wanted to reach up and twirl my fingers through it; smell the soft fragrance of her shampoo.

_Stop it! She is your partner!_

I was jerked out of my dream state, "Ummm, we are here. Are you going to turn the car off?" Bella sounded irritated.

_Well, the glow is gone now. _


	9. Chapter 9

What the hell was that about? Men can be such idiots sometimes. He just sat there in the car for like five minutes muttering about shampoo and glowing. I think he has lost it, he just keeps staring at me, it's starting to creep me out. The ride up the elevator was uncomfortable, he's fidgety and keeps clearing his throat.

"Alright, Whitlock, what the fuck is going on? I can't take the fidgeting, so tell me what's going on or get the fuck over it." I growled it at him, I mean damn we have enough going on with out him acting like this.

"I just have a lot on my mind, Swan, it makes me antsy. I'll try to internalize it so your not bothered with my fidgeting."He actually had the nerve to use air quotes on fidgeting, jerk.

"Yeah, make sure you do that, ass. What do you think we are gonna find here? I hope we find something, shit we need a break in this case. Alice didn't give me anything that will point to anyone person."

Finally we get to the room and its nice, very white with black accents and its tidy for a mans room. I really have no experience with men's cleaning habits except for my dad and he was a pig. There were some clothes laying on the floor next to the bed and a jacket drapped over the desk chair, a couple empty bottles of beer and a tray from room service with two empty plates. Either that boy liked to eat or there was someone else in his room with him for dinner. I wonder who?

There was a laptop on the desk, that would get sent to the lab to see if there was anything worthwhile on it. There were finger prints everywhere but its a hotel room, thats not a shock. Thats going to take forever to figure out if any of the prints belong to anyone worth talking to.

"Swan! Come here! Look at what I found. Its a love note." He smirked at me. I took the paper with a huff. Lucky bastard always finds the good stuff.

_" Jake,_

_The last few days have been amazing! I just wish it lasted longer. I just want to be with you no matter when, where or for how long. Until next time. _

_J.S._


	10. Chapter 10

Leave it to me to find the damn love note. Bella finds the laptop that I was sure had a lot of good shit on it; laptops always did.

To top it off, who the hell is J.S.? Ironically, my mind floated to the obvious.

_He had a lover and she wacked him for some reason; drugs; money; sex. However, I couldn't help but wonder; what if it wasn't a woman. _

I shook at the thought.

My mind, wondered again, being a Red Sox fan.

_It would serve him right that it was a man in this room with Jacob. What would the Yankee fan base think? _

"What the hell are you laughing at?" Bella asked while she was placing the laptop in an evidence bag.

"Did you happen to call Emmett?" I asked with a smirk.

Bella stopped what she was doing, placed her hand on her hip and rolled her eyes.

"Seriously, do you really think that I would not call the tech nerd? Do you think this is really my first day on the force?"

I smiled, turned and continued to survey the room, without acknowledging her.

I walked around the bedside table and noticed an opened box of condoms and some lube.

_Yep; Jacob was getting his rocks off in here._

"Well I'm sure you will find some fluids on this bed under the UV light," I pointed to the condoms.

"Yep, genius, this is a hotel. I'm sure there is going to be lots of fluids on that bed," Bella waved me off as she was now dusting for prints.

Bella was standing by the patio door when something struck me as odd.

There looked to be scratches on the lock of the glass window.

"Officer, can you photograph this lock and let's get someone in here to analyze if this lock was pried open from the outside," I motioned for one of the rookies to come over.

_Got to learn sometimes…_

I stood there for a few more seconds and looked around the room again.

"Seriously; you have to adjust yourself here in front of everyone?" Bella sounded a little irritated.

I realized that I was leaning against the wall, adjusting my balls that were itching off.

"Why yes Bella, when you forget to shave, things tend to itch," I left it at that as we continued our preliminary on Jacob's room.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N Sorry for the long wait for an update! I had a hard time figuring out where I wanted this to go. Then this weekend our best friends came to visit. I hope you enjoy what I came up with! xo AG**

* * *

><p>"Are you fucking kidding me, Jasper? I don't need to know about your grooming habits. Lets head back to the station and see if there's anymore news from Alice. We need to get that laptop to Emmett, too." I started walking toward the door, and when I noticed he wasn't behind me stopped and asked "Coming?"<p>

I thought I heard him mumble, _I wish_, but I wasn't sure. I just pretended I didn't hear anything and walked back to the car.

The drive back to the precinct was quiet and I had to wonder what was going on in Jaspers mind. I was so in my own head I didn't even hear him when he spoke.

"Hello, Earth to Swan. Where the hell did you go? I'm glad I'm driving, wouldn't want to end up dead cause you decided to day dream, but seriously, you alright?"

He really looked concerned. It made me wonder what I had been doing while thinking. I looked over at him and he was still looking at me every now and then.

"I'm fine, why do you ask? What made you think something was wrong?" _Way to babble like an idiot, Bella._

"You spaced out, and you look pale, are you feeling alright? Maybe you need to head home and rest for the day? I can handle things around here."

"Thanks for offering, but I'm good. Just preoccupied, ya know, with work, and uh s-s-stuff." _Kill me now, I'm fucking stuttering now? Why now, what has changed that he is flustering me this much?_

"Right, work and stuff. I get that. Well, just so you know, you can talk to me if you ever need to." He nodded his head at me.

Finally back at the precinct we headed down to talk to Emmett and see if he found anything on the laptop we had sent back earlier. I was so screwed if I didn't get this attraction to my partner under control.

* * *

><p><strong>One more quick thing. Real life is kind of kicking ass right now. I hope you understand if we are slow to update. Love!<strong>


	12. Chapter 12

I had to control the sudden urge to slam her against the wall and take her hard, fast, and sweaty.

We had nothing to go on with this case and I was hoping that Emmett had something for us so we can both stop flirting.

_There had to be something...Right?_

We took the elevator to the fifth floor in silence.

As soon as we got off, we were met with the overwhelming sight of computers and the sounds of little fans cooling off each unit.

I smiled, knowing that Emmett was in the middle of this mess, glasses, gelled hair and all.

"Come on, we have to see if he has anything," I motioned for Bella, who was obviously somewhere else to follow.

"Emmett!" I laughed as he came into my sight line.

"Seriously, you had to find the fucking Fort Knox of computers?" he pointed at the laptop, screen still black.

"What?" I was confused.

"Man, usually, I can crack these in a matter of minutes. Most people put a simple Windows password on their and that is all. This jack ass encrypted everything," Emmett turned the laptop back around and hooked it back to his bat computer.

"So, how long?" Bella asked.

Emmett tapped his fingers for a few seconds, smiled and replied, "Hours, possibly days."

"Fuck," I threw my hands up.

"What now?" Bella asked.

_I could pass the time making you cum._

"Let's go back upstairs and look through some crime scene photos; I'm sure we missed something."

"Okay," Bella replied silently.

_Something to keep me occupied..._


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N Thanks for reading and having patience with us and our updating. Hope you enjoy! We don't own it SM does! **

* * *

><p><em>Hands were everywhere and I could feel everything that he was doing to my body. He cupped my breast, rolled my nipple and I could feel the tension building in my body. He captured my lips with his and it was like coming home. His hand crept down my body, setting me on fire where ever he touched. I kept waiting for him to go further down, to touch me where I needed him, to make me scream his name, but it was like he was taunting me. His hand started to move again, down against my stomach and further until just above my clit.<em>

_"More," I half moaned and begged. " I need more."_

_"What do you want, Bella? Where do you want me?" _

_"Touch me, I need you to touch me, and fill me. I need you NOW!" _

_"Bella, where? Where do you need me?"_

_"Inside. I need you inside me."_

_"Your wish is my command."_

_He moved to touch my clit, light circles, slowly driving me insane. I felt him push up and postition himself to slide in, pressing deliciously in to me..._

**BEEP BEEP BEEP... BEEP BEEP BEEP... BEEP BEEP BEEP..**

"What the fuck?" _Oh my God, it was a dream._ I really needed to get laid, but first I needed a shower to wash off the sweat from that fuck hawt dream. I could think in there too.

After we found out that Emmett was going to need time to crack the encrypted computer, we went to look at the crime scene photos again to see if they captured something that we missed, sadly there wasn't anything new. This case was not going well at all. It was starting to piss me off. The captain was breathing down our necks wanting some answers and we just couldn't find anything, I really hope that computer held some answers. We had a call in to his dad in Washington, maybe he knew something about Blacks life that would help figure out who wanting him dead.

This case was going to be the death of me, after this I might ask for a new partner. I couldn't be so close to him, as it was I was going to attack him if I didn't get some relief. Maybe I should just do that._ Hmmmmmm_

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed that! See ya next time!<strong>


	14. Chapter 14

The past 24 hours have practically driven me insane. There was a murder in the locker room of my all time favorite team. My partner is a smart ass; however I seem to be having inappropriate thoughts about her. Finally, my boss is waiting like a vulture searching for prey; the prey being my job.

After the disappointment Emmett gave us and the failed attempt at relooking at the crime scene photos I decided to go home and sulk. I walked in and tossed my keys on the counter, stripped off my shirt and plopped down on the couch. I stared into the darkness for what seemed like hours, finally I got up and walked to the fridge and got a couple beers. I opened the first and grabbed a notebook. There had to be something we were missing.

I took a drink and started to write down each detail of the case. After about six beers, and noting to go on, I picked up my cell phone and dialed the first number that came to mind.

"Hello," the single word she spoke filled me with fear.

_What the hell!_

_I should not want to hear her voice._

"Jasper?" Bella asked.

I quickly hung up the phone.

_That's right; I'm a teenager all over again._

* * *

><p><strong>See y'all next time! Much Love!<strong>


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N Sorry for the delay! Real life and all that shit, hope you all are hanging in with us. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Working with Jasper was proving to be more difficult and I don't know why. I mean we had been partners for a while now, why now? What was different that made me want to jump him and have my way with him? The case was stalled and I wasn't sure what was the hell we were going to do to find out who had killed Black. I was kicking back and watching some TV when my phone start ringing.<p>

_**Shut up, Just shut up, shut up. Shut up, Just shut up, shut up. Shut it up just shut up, shut up. **_

"Hello?" All I could hear was a sharp intake of breath.

"Jasper?" That got me a click. What the fuck? He calls and hangs up on me! Not likely, I called him right back. He let it ring forever before he finally picked it up.

I heard a hesitant "Hello?"

"Hey, did you just call me and hang up?" I asked him, even though I knew he had. _Hello! Caller ID!_

"Um, well I did call. I forgot what I wanted to say, so I hung up."

_He was so lying. _

"Oh, well I guess that's alright. You should of said something though. That was creepy of you to call and breath then hang up. You sure that there isn't anything you needed?"

"No, nope. I'm good. I mean, since I have you on the phone and all. Did you need anything?" He sounded nervous.

_A good lay, but I know he's not offering that. I can hope right? _

"Nah, I'm just being lazy tonight and enjoying my time off. Thanks though. If that's all, I'll talk to you tomorrow at work."

"Oh, Ok! I'll talk to you later."

As I pulled my phone away from my ear, I heard him yell "Wait, Bella! There was something I wanted to ask you!"

"What did you say, Jasper?"

"I said there was something I wanted to ask you. Wouldyougotodinnerwithme?" He rushed that last part out so fast I almost didn't understand it.

_Say what?_

* * *

><p><strong>The song that is Jasper's ring tone is Shut Up from The Black Eyed Peas, in case you wanted to know! Thanks for reading! See ya next time!<strong>


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N Sorry for the delay in updates. The holidays are a busy time I hope you all understand! We will update as frequently as we possibly can. Thanks for reading! Thanks to maxandmo for being our 100th review! It means a lot that we have you all reading our story! **

* * *

><p>"Um, Jasper did you just ask me out?" I hoped that I had heard him correctly because while I was scared it would ruin our working relationship I was also excited that he had asked me because as much as I deny it I wanted to do bad things to that man.<p>

"Look, Bella, I find you attractive. I think we could have a good time. Maybe it will make our working together easier. If we learn more about each other then we would get along better."

My mind was racing a mile a minute and I couldn't form a coherent thought. On the one hand I thought this man was dead sexy and I wanted to dirty things to his body, but we work together and I don't know if we should do this. What should I do? Listen to my brain or my body?

"Jasper, I'm going to have to call you back. Bye!" I hung up fast. I needed to call, Alice. She always knew what to do.

"Hello? B, what are you doing calling me so late? You okay?" Alice always worried too much.

"No, I'm alright, I'm just having a bit of crisis in my love life. Jasper just called and hung up and when I called him back he asked me out. I have no idea what to do Ali. Tell me what to do. Please!"

I knew I was begging, but seriously I was desperate for someone to tell me what to do.

"B, calm down. You seriously want me to tell you what to do in your love life? Do what makes you happy. That's my advice."

I wanted to beat my head against the wall. That didn't help me at all! I growled at her.

"Alice, that doesn't do shit to help me. I could of told myself that! I want you to tell me exactly what to do. I need you."

I heard her sigh.

"Bella, seriously? Do you _like_ him?"

"Well, I mean I do like him yes, but do I_** like **_him, I don't know I want-"

"BELLA! Do you **like** him? That the only answer I'm looking for!"

She was yelling by the time she had gotten to the end of that.

I was stunned, Alice never yelled at me.

"I do like him. Thanks Ali. You knew just what I needed. I love you, lady. I don't know what I would do without you! Bye!"

I hung up and called Jasper. As soon as he picked up I gave him my answer.

"I would love to go out with you, Jasper. Let me know when"

_I just hoped I wouldn't live to regret this._

* * *

><p><strong>Hopefully there won't be a long wait for the next chapter! You never know though with Christmas coming up and we are going out of town right after. Hope to see you before the new year but if not Merry Christmas and Happy New Year! <strong>


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N We wanted to get a little bit out to you before Christmas. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"I would love to go out with you, Jasper. Let me know when."<p>

_She said yes. Fuck yes! She said yes! Alright, focus, she's still on the phone. She's waiting for an answer._

"How about Saturday? We can just go with the flow and get to know each other outside of work."

I couldn't stop fidgeting. I was anxious for an answer.

"Saturday works for me. I have somethings I need to do in the morning but I'm free all afternoon and night, which works best for you?"

"Afternoon, I'll pick you up at 12:30, okay? What I'm thinking of doing will be casual so you don't have to dress up."

"Great, if that's everything, I'm going to go and enjoy the rest of my evening." She sighed and said "night, Jasper."

"Night, Bella. I'll see you at work."

After talking to Bella, I couldn't get my mind to stop racing. I knew where I wanted to take Bella on our date I just had to make sure that it was going to work since it was out doors. I thought that walking around the Public Garden would be a peaceful situation. I think I want to get something to have a picnic there and that way we wouldn't have to deal with waiters or anything a restaurant setting would have.

_I just hoped I don't regret taking this to the next level. I didn't think I would, everything I know about Bella so far told me that she was for me_.

* * *

><p><strong>See you all in the New Year! We hope you have a wonderful holiday and a very happy new year! AG and Jay<strong>


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Sorry we haven't updated in a while. Real life gets in the way sometimes and the holidays are busy for everyone. The next few chapters are pre-written so we can update faster. I would like to get a few more under my belt so that there won't be a long amount of time in between. **Hope you enjoy whats planned. ****

* * *

><p>I was going to throw up. I was nauseous and it wasn't going away. today was my date with Jasper. I was excited because I liked him, I wanted to get to know him but on the other hand I was scared to death that we would ruin our working relationship.<p>

I thought about how nervous he sounded when he asked me. Gone was the sure sounding man I was used to working with. It was nice to know that I wasn't the only one. I wondered what we were going to do so I could wear the appropriate clothes. I didn't want to wear jeans if we were going to a nice restaurant. The only way I was going to know was to call Jasper.

"Hello?"

"Jasper, I wanted to know if you could tell me where we are going so I know what to wear?"

"Well, um, I kind of wanted to surprise you. How about this, wear something casual. Nothing fancy. It supposed to be really nice out this weekend, so shorts or those half leg things, what are they called? Do you know what I'm talking about?"

"Capri's?"

"Yeah, those. We are going to be outside. That's all I'm telling you, Bella. I'm sure your going to have fun though!"

"Okay, thanks, I think. I'll see you in a couple of hours."

I hung up thinking he didn't really tell me anything. That slippery sucker! He evaded while acting like he gave me the information I called for.

I got ready I put on a pair of blue jean shorts and a cute little blue halter top with white gauzy trim. It was comfortable but I still felt feminine. I put up my hair in a pony tail and did some light make up. Finally I was ready, Jasper would be here any minute.

The doorbell rings and I just keep chanting to myself, _deep breaths_.

* * *

><p><strong>See you next time ;)<strong>


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N Look at that! I updated pretty quick! Please check out the note at the bottom!**

* * *

><p>I barely slept last night worrying that the date I had planned would go down in flames. Bella had looked beautiful yesterday and I couldn't wait to take her out and show her a good time. I had planned to take her to a festival that was going on but then I realized if we went somewhere with a bunch of people, then we wouldn't be able to talk and get to know each other, the real us, not the work people. So I decided to take her to the park near her apartment and pack a picnic lunch of small finger foods, that way we could take our time, I didn't have to share her with anyone, and we didn't have to rush. Not very original but I thought it was romantic.<p>

When Bella called this morning to ask me what she should wear I wanted to scream that anything she wore would be incredible and sexy, because she was. I played it cool, I told her to be casual. Honestly, I could care less what we do, I just wanted to spend some time with her.

Finally it was time to go. I grabbed the bag I had packed, and headed to Bella's. Nerves were running high and I was scared if I didn't calm the fuck down I was going to throw up.

I pulled up to her apartment, took a couple deep breaths and went up and rang the bell. I know in my mind that it was a minute maybe two but it seemed like an eternity.

When she opened the door I was floored. She looked beautiful and fresh. I wasn't shocked she always looked beautiful but today she was magnificent.

"Hi" I said, while I took it all in. I glanced around her apartment. It looked like a home and smelled like an apple pie.

"Hey! Your right on time. Let me get my bag and we can go..." She left off, I'm sure hoping I would tell her where.

"Nope" I smirked. "Not telling! Its a surprise."

"Alright. I'll deal I suppose. I'm excited to see what you have planned." She smiled, gathered her bag and we were on our way.

* * *

><p><strong>Just wanted to let you all know that Jay isn't going to continue on this journey. I will be taking over full time. He's busy with work and his stories. I hope you all stay with me! I'm working on getting a bunch of chapters reserved so there will be shorter wait times. I'll see you next time! <strong>


	20. Chapter 20

As worried as I was about being on this date with Jasper. I was surprisingly relaxed. It just seemed easy with him. I didn't have to impress him, he had seen me at my worse at work. He had truly thought of everything. He had an assortment of finger foods for us to eat while we picnicked and thoroughly enjoyed the afternoon sun. I learned that he had a brother, sister and that his parents were still alive and married.

He already knew Rose and I told him about my dad and mom, how they had divorced when I was four only to realize two years later that they still loved each other and got remarried. That was 20 years ago.

"Do you want to get married someday, Bella?"

His question startled me. I really didn't want to get married, I was completely happy on my own. Lately though I had been thinking it would be nice to have someone around to break up the silence, to share things with and honestly the regular sex would be a nice perk!

"I don't know, I suppose it would depend on the guy. Ideally it would be nice, but I'm not looking to settle down anytime soon. I like my freedom and being able to go and come as I please. No one to answer to when I have to work late or all night for that matter. What about you?"

"I'd like to have what my parents have. Someone to go through life with by my side. Have a couple kids. Do the baseball practices or ballet. I want that, with the right person."

He was staring at me so seriously I could hear bells.

"Bella, you gonna answer that? It could be work."

Shit. It was my phone ringing. Looking down at the screen I saw that he was right it was work. I guess our date had come to an end.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading! I hope y'all are still enjoying it! <strong>


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N This one is a bit longer than the others. I wanted to say that I write until I feel like its a good place to stop. I don't have a method, just some madness lol. I appreciate you all sticking with me! Hope you enjoy the chapter! **

* * *

><p>"Whatcha gonna give me for cracking this bad boy open? I mean this one was sealed up tighter than Fort Knox. I've been working on it, and nothing but this for days! There is some crazy shit on it too."<p>

Emmett looked so proud of himself. You would think it was the first time he got in to an encrypted file or something. I was wondering what got him so excited. I hoped it was going to blow this case wide open.

"Well, Em, why don't you and Rosalie come over to my house when this case is settled and I'll make you my famous barbecue? What do you say?"

"Hmm... Tempting... What about you, oh sister-in-law of mine?"

He really looked like he was giddy with anticipation. His eyes were bright and shining, like a child on Christmas morning. He loved playing around and it broke up the monotony of chasing bad guys.

"Emmett, I'll make you and Rose dinner one night, your choice on what I make. I'll even make a dessert. Deal?"

I watched him scratch his chin as if contemplating his options. Suddenly he looked at me and Bella and got a look of play-fullness.

"How about this, one Friday you cook for us and the next Bella can! Win/win. You both have to pay up!"

I had to laugh at his shenanigans, he was too funny. Bella even looked like she couldn't hold in the laughter. I looked at her and at her nod of acceptance, I spoke for both of us.

"Deal, Emmett. Now what did you find on this thing?"

"Well, I didn't find anything criminal. Lots of porn. Dude, this guy had huge files of porn. Not all of the female variety. Dude was a kinky bastard. I guess you need a release when your on the road so much, huh?" He waggled his eyebrows at us. "There was some financial files on there I sent them up to your desks so you all can take a look at them. Seemed like the guy put most of what he was making in to stocks and sent some to his dad back home. It had some contacts in it too, sent those up with the financials. I'll keep digging until there isn't a spot on this computer that I haven't looked at."

"Thanks Em. I'll call Rose and set up that dinner I promised you."

I watched Bella walk out. She was deep in thought and tugging at the bottom of her shirt. It was a habit she had when she was anxious, I had noticed.

"You know, Bella, when I have Emmett and Rosalie over, I'd love for you to come too. I had a really good time today, getting to know you outside of work. Your just as I imagined you would be. Not only are you beautiful, but your smart and I felt more at ease with you this afternoon then I have with anyone I've ever dated.

I know I sounded like a girl but I wanted to let her know what I was feeling. I didn't want any misunderstandings at anytime.

Next thing I know I'm being pushed against the wall and Bella is molded against me and I feel her lips. She rains kisses on my neck then reaches my mouth and captures it, licking my bottom lip to request access that I immediately grant. Just when I thought this couldn't get any better, because honestly, kissing Bella is like nothing I've ever experienced, she pushes her self against my legs trying to get the friction we both so desperately desire. She hits my erection and I groan. It's like heaven and I want to get closer. I flip us so that I'm pushing against her. So many sensations are going off right now that I know if I don't stop soon I'm going to finish before anything good can happen. Slowly I remove her from being wrapped around my body and I move back slightly while panting.

"That was... I can't even find the words.." I was stuck and in shock and I could see her face looking for more to that sentence. I just couldn't I was on cloud 9, no higher than that. Just as I was about to elaborate, the doors opened and the bubble was popped. I couldn't help but feel devastated as I watched Bella walk out with the saddest look on her face. I was so fucked and not in the way I was wanting right now.


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N I'll see you at the bottom! As always I don't own anything, SM is a lucky woman.**

* * *

><p>That man could turn me on faster than anyone had before. When he told me that he enjoyed our time together this afternoon I was ecstatic, and I moved without thinking, without worry. I felt an explosion when I kissed him and ground myself on him. I needed more and to my surprise wanted it too, with him, right then and there. All too soon though he was pushing me away. He had a strange look on his face and I couldn't help but feel rejected. He didn't want me that way, I was sure. I turned and walked away before I did something stupid like cry or beat the shit out of him.<p>

"Bella! Bella, wait! I want to talk to you."

"It's alright, Jasper, you don't have to say anything. I get it, you didn't like it, I overstepped my boundaries. I'm sorry, but I can't talk about this right now. I have to..."

He grabbed me and pulled me close. He bent down and got as close as he could to my face. I wasn't scared; I was intrigued, turned on even. When he spoke it was almost a growl.

"Don't you ever again think that I didn't want you to do that. That was the most exquisite thing. It turned me on so fast and I got so hard that I knew that if I didn't stop I would of taken you right there in that elevator. It wouldn't of been enough, I need hours to love you properly. Do you hear me, do you understand what I'm saying? Five minutes, ten minutes or even twenty wouldn't be enough. I've watched you for years and wanted you for the same. I want it all. Now we have to go and do our jobs,did but tonight when we are finished can talk more."

He crushed his lips against mine briefly and then he was gone walking towards the chiefs office. I could hear him talking to her and I wondered how he could be so collected. I felt like I was going to explode in to a million pieces. I needed to escape and pull myself back together.

Going in to the bathroom I looked in the mirror and what I saw astounded me. My eyes were bright and sparkling. My cheeks flushed with a pink blush and my lips were plump and shining. I couldn't dispute the fact that I looked happy and thoroughly sexed up. He makes happy and I wasn't going to fuck it up by over thinking it. I was going to let nature take its course and I really hoped it would lead somewhere.

* * *

><p><strong>This story isn't going to be a super long one. I'm thinking maybe 30 chapters, maybe a bit more or less. It truly depends on if I can get out what I want to say. <strong>

**xoxo thanks so much for reading!**


	23. Chapter 23

Walking away from Bella had hard, she looked so beautiful and rumpled. I did that to her and I loved that I could turn her inside out just as much as she did me. I walked slowly to the chief's office so that my hard on would calm down.

"Where are we in this case, Whitock?"

I jerked my head up and saw the Captain looking at me expectantly. What was left of the hard on shriveled up. I don't know what it is about her but she makes me feel like I need to protect my junk.

"Well, Em was able to get in to the laptop. He said it was loaded with a great deal of porn. He also said there was some financial info on it and he sent that up. Swan and I are getting ready to see what that was about."

"Good, I want an update after you look through that. I got word that Black's father, William, will be coming to claim his son's body, we need to talk to him and see if he knows anything that we don't and if it will help our case. He will be here this afternoon. I've got people breathing down my neck. We need to get this shit wrapped up and fast."

I heard the door open and Bella walked in. To a casual observer she looked natural and fresh faced. When you looked closer you could see the signs of her actual state. Her cheeks were rosy and mouth was plump from our kissing. I couldn't wait to get out of here so we could do that some more.

"Bella, anything more from Alice? I was just telling Jasper, that Black's father will be here this afternoon, we needed to find out as much as possible to get this case finished."

"I haven't heard any more from Alice, but I was going to go down there after I looked over the financial stuff that Emmett sent up. Are we going to be able to question his dad? I also wanted to look through everything on that computer that Emmett found to find out who the J.S. is. We need to go down to that bar from the book of matches to see if anyone remembers him and if he was with anyone. I hope his dad can clear up the picture we found of the little boy in his stuff. I also found it weird that we didn't find a cell phone in his stuff. Who doesn't have a cell phone these days, especially someone that travels all the time?"

"Fine. Like I told Jasper, let me know what you find out. We need to be able to tell his father something. Now, fuck off."

That woman was so sweet, can't you tell?

* * *

><p><strong>The next two chapters are going to have more of the police side of this story in it. Then we will get back to the smexy times! We can't forget they are solving a murder!<strong>


	24. Chapter 24

**a/n: I know I suck for taking so long to update. I'm sorry! Life has been busy but I'm back at it and I want to get it out to you all. This chapter is full of police stuff. I don't know if I'm accurate or not so please don't take it and hold it for truth. Much love! Thanks for sticking with me! For everyone that reviews, I love y'all so much! You really don't know how much it means to me when I get them! **

* * *

><p>William Black was not what I was expecting. He was on the shorter side and he looked like he was a farmer. He had on jeans, a chambray shirt and boots. I was shocked he didn't have a cowboy hat on.<p>

"Mr. Black, I'm Detective Whitlock and this is my partner Detective Swan. First of all we would like to express our condolences on the loss of your son. We just had a couple of questions for you. Hopefully you can help us get to the bottom of this investigation and find out who did this."

"I'll try to help anyway I can. My boy was a good boy, he did good for himself. He got out of our small town. Now he's gone." He sat there looking so bleak. There was no life in his eyes.

"Mr. Black, We found some things in your sons things that we wanted to ask you about. There was a picture of a small boy. Do you know who he is?"

He looked up at me and got a small smile on his face. "That is his nephew, Seth. My daughter, Rebecca's boy. He loved that little boy so much and spent as much time with him he could when he would come to visit us. Seth worships him, wants to be just like him when he grows up. How do I tell him that Jake is gone?" He sobbed in to his hands.

I looked at Bella, she had tears in her eyes, she wasn't letting them fall but I could tell that this affected her. I cleared my throat and she looked at me. I silently asked her if she was okay with a look. She waved me off, not wanting to attract any attention.

"Mr. Black, we only have a couple more questions for you. Did your son have a cell phone? We didn't find one in his locker at the field or at his hotel room. Also, do you know anyone with the initials J.S.?"

He looked at us and took a deep breath. "He did have a cell phone. One of those expensive ones that you touched. He kept trying to buy me one too and I just didn't have a need for it. It's odd that he didn't have it with him, it was usually attached to his ear. Jake loved getting new toys, he had all kinds of electronics, most of them I never could figure out how to use. As for someone with the initials J.S. he dated a girl after he went to the big show and her name was Jasmine or Jessica something or another. I think her last name started with a S, but to be perfectly honest I don't remember. His manager's name is Jared Smith, do you think he had something to do with it? How could he hurt my son? He made that boy so much money!"

"Calm down, Mr. Black! We have no reason to believe that this person did anything to your son, we just found a note with J.S. as the signature. We are following every lead that we come upon. Do you know of anyone that would want to hurt Jacob? Anyone that he owed money to, or had recently fought with? Anything you can think of that we might be able to look into will be very helpful."

"I don't know anything else. At least I don't think I do. I really am not myself right now. I.. I just want to get my boy and take him home. I need to do that please."

"I'm going to give you my card, it has all my numbers on it. If you think of anything, even if you think it trivial, don't hesitate to call me. Again, sir, we are so sorry for your loss."

We watched him get up and leave the room. The captain would be taking him to see his son. I looked over at Bella watching her and trying to get a read on what she was thinking.

"So, how about we go check out that bar that was on the book of matches, Mikey's? We can go as civilians and scope out the place. Maybe talk some more? I want to spend more time with you Bella."

"I'd like that Jasper. I'd love it actually. Pick me up at eight?"

* * *

><p><strong>See you soon! XOXO<strong>


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N: I'm back! Not too long of a wait right? Hope you enjoy the chapter! XOXO**

* * *

><p>Watching that man talk about his son was messing with me. Usually I had a hard outer shell and nothing got through. Damn Jasper and his lips, getting me all riled up right before I had to be the tough cop.<p>

I went home and got on a short skirt, knee high boots and a bustier type top. It wasn't my style, but I had it in the closet from when my sister wanted us to dress a little slutty for her bachelorette party. It was perfect for undercover at a bar like Mikey's.

I looked up at the clock and realized it was getting close to eight. I needed to check my makeup and hair. Once I was sure everything was the way I wanted it I went to grab my clutch and waited for the doorbell. At five after it finally rang. I huffed and walked to the door. What was waiting on the other side brought me up short though. Here I was ready to gripe about him being late and all I could do was stare at this beautiful man. He had on an ordinary blue thermal type shirt and jeans, but these jeans were hanging low on his hips and were worn. They looked like they were soft and comfortable and it was all I could do to not touch them. When I worked my way back up to his face there was a smile on his face.

Damn him he caught me checking him out.

"It's alright, babe. I was checking out you to. You look fucking hot in that outfit. You should wear similar clothes to work! It would make the day more interesting. Although I don't think I would be able to get much work done. I would want to take you in the bathroom and fuck you senseless."

I felt the shiver race down my spine and I had to lean against the wall to calm myself down. I was instantly wet after he said that. My heart sped up and I pushed myself away from the wall leaning in to Jasper. I could smell the spicy scent of his cologne and the soap he used. I looked up into his eyes and saw desire and want, so I took. I kissed him with all I had in me. I licked his bottom lip and tasted him. Jasper could kiss and after a few minutes he took control and flipped us around so that I was against the wall again. I felt his right hand slide up my leg and touch my bottom; running his fingertips under the edge of my lacy panties.

Time stood still, I really wanted him do something more but he just kept teasing me. I squirm trying to get him where I want him. His left hand comes up my other leg and stops on my hip and holds me still. I feel him smirk as he kisses my neck right behind my ear.

"What's wrong, sugar? Where do you want me? You have to tell me baby. You have to ask me for it. I want it just as much as I think you do." He ground his cock against me and I almost came right there.

"I want you to put your cock in me, fuck me, and make me scream your name over and over again. I'm not fighting what is going on, Jasper, I'm welcoming it with open arms. Please, I need you."

He growled and picked me up taking off toward the back of my house; searching for the bedroom. I pointed him in the right direction and it seemed to make him move faster. He opened the door and I couldn't help but think I was glad I was a neat person. Jasper was so gentle as he laid me down and crawled up my body, stopping every once in awhile to drop a kiss on flesh he could see. When he reached my face, he looked deep in my eyes searching for some doubt and silently asking if I was sure. I couldn't help but smile and nod. I wanted this with him now. I couldn't wait until later.

"Jasper, I want this. There are no doubts, it's right." I tugged him down and kissed him tenderly.

Slowly my clothes were removed until all that was left was my panties, I hadn't worn a bra with my top and Jasper was extremely happy about that. He kissed my shoulder, my neck and moved down to my breasts. He stared for a few minutes before he started to lick and suck on them. I felt like I was on fire and he was slowly torturing me with his mouth.

"Jasper, please.. Please stop teasing me. I want you now!"

"I'm not teasing, sugar, I'll give you want you want. I just want to taste every inch of you. I want to see if everything tastes as good as I think it's going to." With that he licked and nipped down my stomach, stopping once he reached my panties.

I lifted my hips up trying to get him where I wanted him faster, at my pace not his. He chuckled and held me in place. Hooking his fingers in the band of the panties he slowly pulls them down my legs and flings them over his shoulder. Leaning back down his face is inches away from my pussy. His breath is making me squirm and I have never been so turned on. He leans down and licks my clit, and blows on it making me shiver with anticipation. He put his hands on my thighs to push them apart and went back to his task. He was driving me to the brink of an orgasam only to stop and let the tendrils of ecstasy recede.

Noticing that I was becoming frustrated with his game, Jasper asked me what I wanted.

"Tell me what you want, baby, I'll give it to you. Anything you want." That smirking bastard, with the talented tongue.

"Let me cum please." I was begging and I didn't care. I wanted that release.

"With pleasure, sugar."

He went back to licking my pussy with vigor. Nipping and licking, putting his fingers in my pussy, hitting that spot that was pushing me towards my orgasm. I felt him add another finger to my pussy stretching it and adding more pressure. The edges of my sight started to blur a bit and I let go; watching the stars burst behind my eyelids.

"That has to be the most beautiful thing I have ever seen. Bella, you coming and knowing that I did that to you, fuck, that was sexy."

I was boneless. That was the best fucking orgasam I have ever had. I told him so too, I also noticed that he still had on all of his clothes.

"You still have all your clothes on, we need to remedy that. I can't wait to see what you can do naked."

* * *

><p><strong>So... Um.. Let me know what you think! <strong>


	26. Chapter 26

**Lemon warning lol. *Waves* to all my new readers! Thanks for the alerts! xoxo**

* * *

><p>Looking down at Bella laying on her bed, looking at me with lust shining in her eyes, I almost wanted to pinch myself to make sure it was real. She was so beautiful and watching her ride out her orgasm had to be one of the sexiest things I had ever watched. When she looked at me and told me she couldn't wait to see what I did naked I wanted to jump and strip as fast as I could but I didn't, I let her take the lead. I wanted her to be in control, if only for a little while.<p>

I had known that loving Bella was going to be amazing I just hadn't realized that it would make something click in me. She was it, I didn't need to look for anyone else. I knew that if I told her she would run as fast as she could so I smiled to myself as I watched her unbutton my shirt and look at my body.

"Jasper, you are gorgeous."

I felt her tongue lick my abs and then she softly nipped at my nipple. I had to keep talking to myself, to keep my body from going off the deep end too fast. It would be so wrong and embarrassing. I had to hold off until I was inside her.

She was pulling on my pants, so I lifted up to help her slide them off of my hips with my boxers. My erection sprang up, begging for a touch. If I was being honest I wanted her mouth on me. I knew some girls weren't into that, I wasn't going to push the idea. Her soft mouth was kissing down my body, licking and biting in random spots. It was driving me crazy.

Closer and closer to my cock, and my muscles were tense in anticipation of her touching me. I could feel her hot breath hovering over my cock and then she licked it from bottom to top. Taking the head into her mouth, swirling her tongue around it and then taking the rest of me in until no more could fit. She hummed around me and I almost came right there. I let her explore for a few more minutes before I couldn't take it anymore and I had to be inside her.

"Alright baby, I have to be inside you. You are amazing but I don't want to come in your mouth. Are you ready?"

"Mmmmhhmmm. I am so ready, Jasper. I can't wait to have your cock in my pussy."

I loved when she talked dirty, if possible it made me harder. I rolled her over and positioned my cock and entered her slow and steady, enjoying the feeling of her wrapped around me. When I was fully in I stopped and just let my body calm a little bit so that I could fuck her without coming in two seconds.

Finally I could start moving and it was like nothing I had ever experienced. It was like we were made to fit each other perfectly. Sliding in and out, watching her face move with pleasure. I rubbed her breasts and sucked on her nipples causing her to groan. I quickened my pace and slowly moved my hands to her clit to help her find a second orgasm.

I could hear her breath quicken and I knew she was going to come soon.

"Let go, Bell. Come. I can't wait to feel you come all over my cock."

"Oh, God, yes! Jasper!"

Feeling her shudder and tighten down on my cock I knew she was coming. I let go and pumped a few more times, exploding in a ball of fire. It felt like I had been shocked. Collapsing and turning so I didn't land on Bella, I pulled her close to me so we could stay skin to skin while we floated back to earth.

Rubbing my fingertips up and down her back, our breathing slowly returned to normal and I looked down at her face. She looked so peaceful.

"Bella? Did you fall asleep?" I whispered.

"I'm awake. I was just thinking. That was amazing and beautiful. I, uh, I think I might love you."

* * *

><p><strong>AN Ok people, here's the deal. I know that I didn't write that Jasper put on a condom or that Bella said no I'm safe on the pill and all that mumbo-jumbo. I happen to believe that they are responsible adults and that is just a given. Hope that you all liked it. It was my very first lemon! Let me know what you think! **


	27. Chapter 27

**Hope y'all enjoy what I have for ya! Its on the shorter side. I'm going to try to speed things up. **

* * *

><p><em>Crazy Bella says what?<em>

Did I just say that outloud. Yeah, sure, Jasper was amazing. He made me feel things that I had never felt before, but did that mean I loved him? Fuck! It wasn't like I could take it back now. Sure I could see that conversation now.

_Jasper, I didn't mean that, I don't love you. I just love that your cock could make me see stars. I was just so content that it just slipped out. _

I didn't realize it but I was breathing heavy. Like I was panicking.

"Bella. Bella! You need to calm down. It's alright I know you were like, in the moment. I know you didn't mean that you loved me. It's ok. I get it."

He looked around and got up to start getting his clothes on. While I watched him I realized that I did love him. I loved the how easy he was about things. Not much rattled him and he could make me laugh when I was in the foulest mood. He even knew how weird I was about my coffee. We even loved the same baseball team. I was pulled from my thoughts when I heard the my door click closed.

I scrambled to get up and open the door only to get tangled up in the sheet and fall. Finally I managed to make it to the door and there he was leaning against the front door with his forehead and his shirt in his hands. He seemed defeated. I caused that and I had to make it right. We constantly were doing this, jumping to conclusions, instead of talking. Not anymore, we were going to talk.

"Jasper. Don't go. Please." I whispered.

I couldn't let him leave. We had only been doing this dance of ours for a short time but he was it. It took him almost walking out on me to realize that.

"I meant it. I love you. It's you. I didn't know it until I almost let you go. Jasper? Aren't you going to say something? Anything!"

I watch as he slowly turns around and looks at me. Taking in the disaster I am, wrapped up in the sheet, sort of, sex hair and I'm sure my make up is smudged. I look at his face for some sort of clue as to how he feeling and I see a no trace of any emotion.

"You have to be sure Bella. Really sure. I don't want you to rush into anything. I don't want to be hurt when you decide that we are moving too fast. Maybe I should go. I'll come back tomorrow night and we can go to Mikey's like we had planned to do tonight."

He turned away from me and I watched as he put his shirt on and pulled on his shoes. I just stood there willing him to look at me again. I needed him to look at me, he couldn't leave!

"NO! You c-can't leave! I want you here. I know what I'm saying, I don't need time or space. I'm fighting for you. I'm showing you what I want. You."

I dropped the sheet, ran over to him, turned him around and kissed him with every ounce of feeling I had in me. He needed to feel what I was feeling and I was determined to make him see. I may of said that I loved him in a somewhat careless way, but it was the truth.

"I love you, too."

* * *

><p><strong>I'm sure that some will say that Bella is too vulnerable or needy but she is trying to show that she wants and needs him because she usually is the hardcore cop. <strong>


	28. Chapter 28

**So.. I'm going to try and speed things up a bit. I'm not entirely sure how undercover stuff works so I did what I thought would happen. If its wrong and you know the right way just ignore my way ; ). Hope you enjoy the chapter! xo**

* * *

><p>She loved me! It had been a week and I still couldn't get over the fact that she loved me! It had been a long week, working on leads that dead ended. It seemed like no matter what we did nothing was panning out. Bella and I hadn't been able to get to Mikeys. One conflict after another, but tonight was the night. We were meeting there so we didn't get distracted like we had the first time around, although I wouldn't mind getting distracted like that again. I had been on a long dry spell before that day and we haven't done anything since.<p>

I was standing outside of Mikey's looking at the sign for the bar and I am a bit worried. The sign was pink and flashy. The only people I saw going in were men and women that I was sure were men. What the fuck kind of bar had Jacob Black been going to?

"Jasper!"

I turned around to see the most beautiful woman ever. She was everything I wanted in a partner both at work and at home. I had to slow down though because eventually she was going to get spooked. I had seen it before and I wasn't going to be the cause of it.

"Hey babe! You look amazing, but from what I've observed, you are going to be a little out of place here. It looks like it's a drag bar. I've been watching since I got here and only men are going out and "women" that look like men. I could be wrong, but I'm pretty sure I'm not." I even did the air quotes around women.

"Shit, I didn't even think about that. Em said he had some kinky shit on his laptop. What are we going to do. If we go in together I'm going to stick out like a sore thumb. I guess going in there on a date is out of the question. What do you think Jasper?"

"Hmm. I guess we need to find someone to go in with me? Make it look like I'm there to watch the show with someone? Who though?"

"I've got it. Its payback time for Emmett and his extortion of food. Call him and tell him you need him for some undercover work. You all will be going to a bar and you needed him because you wanted to look like a normal guy hanging out with his friends. Single, un attached. He will jump at the chance to hang out and be doing some police work!"

"Perfect! He's going to shit when he finds out I want him to go to a drag bar with me."

"Em, It's Jasper. I need your help on some undercover work. Can you meet me at Mikey's on Fifth, ASAP?"

"_Dude! I am so there. I'll see you in twenty."_

I smirked at Bella. "He didn't even ask what I needed him for. He needs to get out of the tech room more often. This is going to be too much fun."

"I wish I could stay and see his face but he will know something is up if I'm here when he gets here."

I leaned down and gave her a soft kiss. "I've missed this. We need some time to ourselves. Can I come by after I get done here. We don't have to work tomorrow. We can just laze around and get to know more about each other?"

"I'd like that Jasper. I need to reconnect with you." She lifted her eyebrow, while looking at me with lust filled eyes.

Hot damn! I couldn't wait until this shit was over so I could go spend time with my girl.

"Go on, woman before I forget that I need to get this shit done. You are entirely too tempting to me right now. I'll call you when I'm done."

I watched her walk away, just as Emmett was walking up behind me.

"Jasper! I can't believe you called me! I am so pumped to do this. Just tell me what you want me to do!"

"First off Emmett, calm the fuck down. Just chill out. Second of all, let me do the talking. Okay?"

"Alright. I'm calm. Sorry, man, I just don't get to go out that often."

I feel a twinge of guilt at what I'm about to do to Emmett, but it soon passes and I'm able to push on.

"It's ok. Now I want you to pay attention to everything. You might see something I would miss, ok? Also this might not be the type of bar you're used to, so I don't want you freaking out ok? Its new for me as well. Let's go so we can get this the fuck over with."

Going up to the door I put Emmett in front of me so he can't bolt when he sees the inside and realizes what kind of bar it is. As soon as the door opens I know that I was right in my assumptions. It's totally a drag bar.

Emmett stops dead still turns around and looks at me with wide eyes. I just plead with him to go with it.

"WHAT THE FUCK, JASPER!" He looked like he was going to run for it. I stepped in his path and took his hand in mine. The fucking things I do for this job.

"Babe, I wanted to surprise you! You've always said you wanted to see a show. Surprise!"

"I'm so going to pay you back when this is done, sh-sh-sugar. You really shouldn't of done this. Really."

"Let's just see what we see around here, honey. You might like it! Let's go to the bar and get a drink, that will help."

Walking up to the bar I see this woman, dressed in a pink shimmery type dress and a pink wig. This was going to be interesting.

"What can I get for ya, handsome?"

"Um, I'll just have a beer, whatever you have in a bottle. My friend will have a dirty martini, extra dirty."

"You got it, sweets. You new around here? I've never seen you in here before. I'm J. Sparkles, I pretty much know everyone that comes here."

"We just moved to the area. Heard about Mikey's from a friend of ours. Jacob Black, you know him?"

Watching Sparkles pale was all the information I needed. I was on the right track here.

"You alright? You look a little pale there. Do you know him?"

"I'm good. He came in here sometimes. I didn't know him personally, but ya, he was here from time to time."

Sparkles eyes were darting and looking everywhere but at me. Gotcha, lie.

* * *

><p><strong>Hmm... J Sparkles! Wonder what (s)he knows? Hope you all enjoyed Emmett's part in the undercover work. See ya next time! <strong>


	29. Chapter 29

**I know.. I haven't updated in a while but lets face it, the summer is a busy time. I thought y'all would like to see how Emmett was thinking during his 'date' with Jasper! **

* * *

><p>I am going to kill Jasper. I can't even believe that fucker would bring me to this place. I thought we were bros, friends, compadres. I was a computer geek for the BPD. I never got to go out into the field unless they needed me to come to the computer or electronic was too big to bring to me, so when Jasper called and told me he needed help on some undercover work I was down. Little did I know I was going to be his bitch. Fucker was going to pay! I downed my drink and went to work. Game on, asswipe.<p>

"Baby? I'd really love another drink. I am just so excited to watch this show. Maybe we can pick up some new moves for home!" I winked at Jasper suggestively.

"Um, sure babe, whatever you want. Lets go find a table."

He turned to walk away and I grabbed his hand and looked up at him adoringly.

"I didn't want to lose you, lover. It's kind of crowded in here. Gotta keep up with my man."

I could tell this was getting to him, his jaw clenched and unclenched. He would crack but not now, he had a job to do. We sat down and started watching the show. I watched Jasper observe all the goings around. It didn't seem like there was a place he didn't look. He kept watching Sparkles at the bar, almost as if he was waiting for him to make a move. The way that dude was looking around, and acting skittish, it was almost a given that he was going to do something.

While I had been watching Jasper, the show had started. A tall "woman" was on stage talking about what was going to happen during the show and how they wanted a volunteer from the audience. I literally wanted to crawl under the table to get away from the possibility of going up on the stage. Thankfully a guy at the next table had been drinking a bit more than I had and he was much more adventurous.

I figured I may enjoy watching the show since I was here so I did. The volunteer was seated in a chair watching the queen dance and grind on him. He was loving it! Out of the corner of my eye I see Jasper get up to go to the bathroom I assumed.

All the sudden all hell was breaking loose and I see Jasper holding down Sparkles cuffing him.

I stood up and walked over to see if he needed any help.

"Yo, Jasper, you need anyhelp?"

"Em, can you call and get them to send over a squad car to pick up Sparkles. Thanks man."

I nodded at him. "I'll be heading home afterwards if it's ok? I need to spend some time with Rose to shake off the thought of you calling me babe. I think I may be scarred for life."

Jasper smirked at me and told me he'd see me later and I went home to my woman. I was going to have to make sure I was less enthusiastic if I was asked if I wanted to help Jasper out. I should probably watch out if Bella asked me too.

* * *

><p><strong>So... Did you like getting inside Emmett's head just for a little bit? I'm working on the next chapter but my damn muse keeps slipping away from me. xoxo<strong>


	30. Chapter 30

**I know! It's been forever! I just lost my way for a little bit. I couldn't write. I've already got the next chapter half way written and this one is short I know but I had to have a little middle chapter before we get to the thick of things. We are going to get in to the investigation now. Please remember that I'm not a police officer, so give me a little leeway. On to what I have! I hope you like it!**

* * *

><p>"Rose, I don't think you get it. He is it. I love him. I know it's fast but I've been fighting this connection from the very beginning. I don't know if it's the same for him, but I'm not going anywhere and I'll do anything I can to keep him."<p>

"Seriously! I'm kidding, I understand. I felt the same way about Emmett when I met him. I just didn't blurt it out after amazinballs sex. You need to check your verbal filter."

Rose had been telling me that I was crazy to blurt out that I loved Jasper before we had even had a real date. I wondered if she really thought I didn't know that. Did she think I was that stupid? Oh well some people never let their little sisters grow up.

_**Shut up, Just shut up, shut up. Shut up, Just shut up, shut up. Shut it up just shut up, shut up**_.

My phone brought me out of my silent musings. I really needed to change my ringtone now that I actually liked Jasper.

"Swan."

"Bella, it's Jasper. I just arrested a guy here at Mikey's. You wanna meet me at the station so we can question him? I have a feeling it won't take much to crack him."

I could almost hear his evil grin through the phone. He loved to make people crack. Such a dork.

"I'm at Rose's so I'll be there in a few. Don't start without me!"

"I gotta go Rose! Jasper arrested someone at Mikey's and wants to question him tonight. I'd be easy on Em when he gets home he might be pissed at me and Jasper for setting him up to play the boyfriend."

I giggled at the look on her face.

"Bella! Why didn't you tell me that Jasper asked him there to be his boyfriend. I would of made sure Emmett looked extra pretty!" She smirked at me and then dissolved into laughter.

I grabbed my jacket and purse, hugged Rose and left to go see about some Sparkles.

* * *

><p><strong>I'll see you in a week! Maybe less! xo<strong>


	31. Chapter 31

**Nope, you're not dreaming, its an update and it didn't take months and months. Enjoy! **

* * *

><p>I was looking through some of the files on my desk pertaining to this case while I waited for Bella to get here and noticed that Emmett had been watching for Blacks' cell phone to come back on the radar. I needed to find out if James Sanders aka J. Sparkles knew anything about Black at all.<p>

I had only arrested him because when I had gone back to the bar to get another drink, he was jumpy and then suddenly ran, almost knocking me down in the process. Honest people don't run, he was hiding something, so I arrested him for assaulting an officer. It was a trumped up charge but it would get him to the station so I could talk to the guy and find out what he knows.

Also while I was waiting for Bella, I ran Sanders through the computer to see if he was in the system. As the computer worked I read through the file and looked at all the evidence, trying to think of the questions I wanted to ask.

_**Ding**_

_Bingo, Sanders has a wrap sheet. Its not much just some petty theft. Oh and what's this a restraining order. Its long since expired since it's from ten years ago but still a clue to how this guy works. Nothing else since then. He's steered clear of trouble, that's good, but what was that restraining order for and who had felt they needed it against him?_

I noticed in the paperwork that they had tracked down who the girl was that Black was dating that was named Jessica Stanley, not Jasmine. She lived in Boston. It looks like she moved here to go to college and just stayed. Guess we're going to have to talk to her too.

I was beginning to wonder if Bella was ever going to get here when I heard her talking to one of the other officers in the office. It was sick but I could just sit and watch her. The way she moves, her laugh, her smile, I was a bit pussy. She had me by the balls and damn it I wasn't happy as a clam. I caught her eye and motioned to the hallway. We shared a small smile and a slight nod.

It was going to be a great day. First though, first I had to taste her mouth. It had been too long.

I walked out to the hall and leaned against the wall waiting for her. When she came out the door I grabbed her and ducked into the bathroom.

I hugged her close and breathed in her scent, she always smelled lovely not like most women who wanted to smell like fruit. It was a scent uniquely her and I could hold her this way all day, but I had other thoughts in mind.

I pulled back and smiled at her before crushing my lips to hers. I had missed this. Now that I was able to touch her when ever I wanted I wanted to all the time. I applied pressure to her hips bringing her closer. I heard her groan and knew I needed to stop soon or else we would be naked and I would be fucking her at work. That would be a complication we didn't need at work.

Reluctantly I pulled away from her, slowly backing away and giving us both the distance we needed.

"I think maybe you missed me." She had a glint of happiness in her eyes as she said it. "I missed you too. Do you think we are becoming too dependant on each other? I mean seriously we were apart, what 5 hours tops?"

"I think we are just fine. We are gonna be just fine. Lets go interview this guy so I can take you home and finish what we started."

* * *

><p><strong>So? I hope ya liked it. I'm working on the next one.. No time promises thought cause that always bites me in the ass. See ya next time! xo Ag<strong>


	32. Chapter 32

**Yeah, so I suck! Honestly real life just ran away with me and I just couldn't get it going. Thanks to AbbyMickey24 for just being there. She's the best and if you haven't read her stories you are totally missing out! Enough of my chatter yeah? **

* * *

><p>"So, Mr. Sanders, I think even though you're denying the fact, you know our victim. Also when I say know I mean in the biblical sense. Any thoughts on that?"<p>

I knew I was being short with him, I mean seriously we'd been at this for a while now. I thought Jasper said it was going to be easy to get this idiot to crack. No such luck. Fucker just keeps smirking at me. I hate that shit.

"I think, Detective, that you're grasping at straws. I also think you don't have anything on me. So let me know when I can go, alright sweetheart?" Smirk.

**_*Knock...knock*_**

"Hmmm, I wonder who that could be James? You do remember being fingerprinted when you were brought in, yes?" I paused and looked at the info that the officer just handed me and BINGO, the fucker's prints were at the hotel!

"Well, looks like you have some explaining to do. Why were you at Mr. Blacks hotel room?"

I don't think I've ever experienced more joy watching the smugness drain from a perps face. Yeah, fucker, what now?

"Um, well I've been to that hotel before but you can't prove I was there when he was. I mean I'm sure that there were hundreds of prints there. What makes you think we were there together? I told you bastards I'd only seen him in passing at the club."

"Whitlock, can you tell Mr. Sanders where we found his prints? I mean since we need to prove that he was there and all. I figure he thinks we are just dumb enough to just be all we found your prints at a hotel where all kinds of people are all the time. I'm so glad I have you to help me know my job, Sanders. I have no idea what I would do without your assistance."

Looking at Jasper, I could tell he was holding in a laugh at my rant. Come on I wouldn't even of brought it up had I not known we had that fucker dead in our sites.

"Well, let's see here. We actually found your prints several places in the room. First off you touched his computer. You touched some of the beer bottles. Oh and your fingerprints were all over the bottle of lube. So, anything you want to tell me?"

Watching him squirm was so satisfying. I really hoped he was just dumb enough to just confess and not ask for a lawyer until afterwards.

"Alright, shit. I was there with Jacob. I loved him, I would never kill him, we were happy together. He had asked me to move to New York with him. I told him I wanted to, but I needed to think about it before doing anything rash. I was going to tell him the next time I saw him that I was going to do it and now, hes gone! Who would do this..."

Well shit, I didn't expect him to breakdown into a sobbing mess.

I heard Jasper clear his throat. I glanced at him and saw he was trying to figure out how to proceed.

"Did you go to the game the day he was murdered?"

"No, I had to work. We were going to meet up later at his room. Oh my God, he's really dead."

I handed him a tissue. Dude was a mess.

"We are going to have to check your story, Mr. Sanders. For now you'll be staying here. Someone will be back shortly to escort you back to your cell."

I opened the door and went out with Jasper following. I turned to him and saw he was just as frustrated as I was with this case. It seemed like it was two steps forward and then three back.

"Well let's send a grunt out to check and see if he was working. I have had enough of Mikey's for one lifetime. Let's go get some food and go back to my place to relax."

I nodded, food sounded good but I really needed to finish what we had started in the hall earlier. Getting in the car Jasper looked at me and asked me what I wanted to eat.

"Jasper, I really don't care what we get to eat as long as at some point tonight, you're on the menu."

I lied, the most joy I've experienced watching a face change was the look on Jasper's face right now. Pure hunger and it wasn't for food.

* * *

><p><strong>So.. Yeah. I have the next chapter all written and I will post it maybe Tuesday. I'm going to finish this if it kills me! See ya next time! Xoxo<strong>


	33. Chapter 33

**Well.. I'm back. I know I said Tuesday but I was sick all day so here it is. Lemon warning! ;) See ya'll down at the bottom!**

* * *

><p>We never stopped to get food. I took her straight to my house. I figured I wanted her and she wanted me why wait. We could always order in later.<p>

Walking up to my apartment it took all I had not to grab her and run. I know it hadn't been that long since we had been together but it felt like it was too long. Bella looked sexy as hell in what she was wearing. She was so comfortable in her skin that she could wear a paper bag and look sexy but in tight jeans and a tank top, she was out of this world. I noticed while she had been at Rosalie and Emmett's house she had taken off her make-up and pulled up her hair. This is what I wanted in life, a great work life and then to have someone to come home to, or with in this case.

I know she said she loved me but I didn't want to push things. I wanted her all in, not getting spooked and running like I knew she was prone to do.

"Jasper? You alright babe?"

I looked up at her and smiled.

"I'm good. Lets get inside. I can't wait to have you again, its all I can think about. You're killing me woman."

I unlocked my apartment and let her go in before me. I loved that even though this was the first time she'd been there she just made herself at home. She dropped her purse by the door and looked around, no hesitation but with curiosity . I couldn't stop myself I had to touch her and it would be my undoing.

"B, I can't wait, I need you now. Come here."

I watched as her eye heated up with passion. It was all there simmering under the surface just for me. I couldn't wait until I unleashed it.

Touching her shoulder I slid the strap of her top off and kissed her collarbone and worked my way up her neck. Her skin is so soft and I blow a soft breath against it and watch her skin break out in goosebumps. I cup the back of her next and bring her mouth to mine, softly kiss her until I can't take it anymore and neither can she.

Kissing her more aggressively I reach down and grab the bottom of her shirt and yank it upwards exposing her gorgeous tits. I lean her against the wall and pay homage to her body, dragging down her jeans and panties, I kiss her stomach on my way back up to her pretty mouth.

"Please, Jasper, I want you to fuck me. I need it now. Don't go slow."

I smile at her and remove my shirt while her hands undo my pants and shove them down. She wraps her hand around my cock and apply pressure as she moves her hand up and down. I don't think I can get any harder.

I pick her up and tell her to wrap her legs around my waist. I sank my cock into her pussy and took a second to appreciate the feeling of her wrapped around me. I started pumping in and out, drinking in the sounds that Bella kept letting out.

"Ohhh, fuck that feels so good, Jasper. Harder... I want you to fuck me hard."

"Hang on baby. Ungg you feel so good Bella."

I leaned my head down and captured her nipple in my mouth and sucked. Her head fell back and hit the wall with a thump. I started moving faster with purpose. I could feel the burn in my muscles, it was a good burn though, so worth it.

"Jasper.. Yes! Jasper.. Right there.. Yes... Yes... FUCK.. Oh God.. YES!"

I could feel her body flutter around my cock. My toes started to tingle, my balls drew closer to my body and with one more stroke I felt my orgasm rock through me. My legs felt weak, I felt like I'm about to drop Bella so I turned around and slid down the wall as I held her to me.

"Jesus Jasper, that was fucking hot! I've never been fucked against a wall before. We're so doing that again." Her eyes were glazed over with lust.

"Soon babe, but not right now. I don't think my legs could take it. Let's go to the bedroom because while my legs couldn't stand here I am more than willing to go again and you can ride me this time baby. Wanna ride me? I know you're going to look fucking fantastic. I can't wait to watch."

I chuckled as I watched her sprint off to the bedroom. Oh it was going to be a good night.

* * *

><p><strong>*peeks out* So.. Um. How was it? Let me know what you're thinking! Until next time! xoxo<strong>


	34. Chapter 34

**Hmmm.. 3 chapters fairly close to each other! I'm trying to get them out to you quickly. I didn't think it was possible! Hope you like it! I don't see there being much left of this. I'm excited to hit complete and honestly life is so busy that it'll be nice to finish this so that I won't be worried about leaving people hanging. Anyway enjoy the chapter. **

* * *

><p>Waking up in a bed that isn't yours is a strange sensation, but waking up in a bed with another person is even weirder when you aren't used to sleeping with someone. Jasper was a cover hog. He liked to roll up in them like he's a fucking burrito, the fun part was kicking him and stealing back some of the covers.<p>

The sun was bright already and it was barely seven a.m. I had to get up and use the bathroom, and then I snuck down the hall to the kitchen to find some coffee and food. I was starving, we never ended up getting anything to eat for dinner last night.

Luckily Jasper set his coffee pot to auto, coffee was set to make at seven, so while I waited I looked through his refrigerator. For a guy he had a pretty good selection. Eggs, bacon and toast sounded like a winner. I plugged my phone in to the doc in the kitchen and started making food.

Coffee is a food from the gods, I can't function without it. I made up one plate of food, lots of food to share with Jasper, a cup of coffee and went back to wake him up. When I got to the bedroom he was just stirring.

"I've got food for you. You ready to eat now?" I laughed at his face. He was shocked!

"Did you think I'd left? I'm not going anywhere, Whitlock. I'm through running. I'm yours, if you want me."

I walked over and sat the plate on the nightstand and climbed into bed. Jasper walked to the bathroom to take care of his morning business and came back out with a smile.

"I had thought you were gone. Now that my brain is fully awake I can smell all the food you cooked and I should've known you hadn't left. I'm sorry I doubted you baby."

I shrugged. "It's alright, I can understand why you'd think that. I promise though, I love you, and once this case is wrapped up we'll talk about everything."

We started eating and Jasper stopped and looked at me.

"You don't know how happy that makes me. I hope we catch whoever did this so it can be over. I'm tired of the captain riding my ass about this case!"

"She really doesn't like you does she?" I shook my head. I just didn't understand that! Oh wait, I was in the same boat not long ago.

"Nope and I'm not going to question it, I'm just going to do my job and go on with it. Thanks for making breakfast babe. It was delicious."

I leaned over and gave him a quick kiss.

"No problem, I am going to get out of here though I don't have any clean clothes for work and I really don't think my outfit from last night is work appropriate. Boss lady might start riding my ass if I show up in last night's clothes!"

I got dressed fast and got ready to leave. I kind of hated leaving him. I was nice having someone around. Interesting thoughts for a self proclaimed loner.

"I'll see you at work B. Oh and just so you know, you can bring clothes next time. I don't like you leaving one bit." He frowned.

"How about you get some clothes together and when we leave work tonight you can come to my place. I'll actually feed you dinner. I've got some stuff in the freezer for nights when I don't feel like cooking. That way we actually eat dinner!"

"It's a date! Now get on outta here so I can get ready for work and pack a bag. I can't be late!"

Just as I was walking to my desk I got a text message from Jasper. They had found Jessica Stanley, and had her waiting in an interview room. I had this crazy feeling that this was going to be a weird interview.

I grabbed the paperwork I needed and went to see what this lady had to say.

"Ready to get this over with, Whitlock?"

"Yup, lets do this shit."

I rolled my eyes, he is such a dumbass.

* * *

><p><strong>So? What ya think? let me know!<strong>


End file.
